A Flash memory is a type of memory that can be erased and reprogrammed in blocks instead of one byte at a time. A typical Flash memory comprises a memory includes a floating gate field-effect transistor capable of holding a charge. The cells are usually grouped into blocks. Each of the cells within a block can be electrically programmed in a random basis by charging the floating gate. The charge can be removed from the floating gate by a block erase operation. The data in a cell is determined by the presence or absence of the charge in the floating gate.
Similarly, random access memory devices have memory cells that are typically arranged in an array of rows and columns. During operation, a row (page) is accessed and then memory cells can be randomly accessed on the page by providing column addresses. This access mode is referred to as page mode access. To read or write to multiple column locations on a page requires the external application of multiple column addresses.
A synchronous DRAM (SDRAM) is a type of DRAM that can run at much higher clock speeds than conventional DRAM memory. While SDRAM's can be accessed quickly, they are volatile. Many computer systems are designed to operate using SDRAM, but would benefit from non-volatile memory. A synchronous Flash memory has been designed that allows for a non-volatile memory device with an SDRAM interface. In general, the goal of synchronous Flash is to mimic the architecture of SDRAM and reside on the same bus as an SDRAM. Some problems result from keeping consistent with SDRAM addressing while maintaining features that are important to Flash memory. One such feature is the Erasable block size of the flash. Flash memory can be programmed on byte or word basis, however, the memory cell erase is done to an entire block of memory at one time.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a non-volatile memory with different erase block architectures.